Shadows
by Kioda
Summary: A beautiful romance story about Bulma and Vegeta. And the long fight for a love worth existing! ^.^ R


__

**Shadows**

I want you back in my life sung by Alice Deejay inspired me to write this story.......

And _Every Time it Rains _sung by Ace of Base helped me along the way......

****

Okay this was my first Bulma and Vegeta fic so no flames please...I worked REALLY hard on it and I don't think I can takes having people insult me and my work....but if you wanna give a piece of your mind as to how my story was then I'll be very grateful......E-mail me at 

DisFREAKINGclaimer: Famous words.....I DON'T OWN DBZ!!!!

________________________________________________________________

__

Look at me standing here...crying out my final tears,

Look at me in the rain....calling out your name again............

________________________________________________________________

" I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!!! HOW COULD YOU!!?? GET OUT!!!!" Bulma screamed at him blinded with rage.

" FINE!!!" Yamcha yelled back exiting out the room and going down the stairs.

Bulma stood there, they had been fighting for at least 2 hours and her throat was starting to get sore and swollen. She had caught him the night before having intimacies with someone else. 

**_***_ FLASHBACK_***_**

__

Bulma stood in front of her mirror in her room, examining how she looked. She had on a long black gown that had long slits inches away from her hip. It was their 2 month anniversary from when Yamcha was wished back with the Dragon Balls. Things were **very **rocky between the two lovers. Yamcha just kept on partying and not caring what happened any where else. Bulma didn't want to admit it but her hand was slowly letting go of his and leaving him behind. She truly was sick in tired of the constant fights between them but she wished that tonight would change everything. She then lit every candle in her room around the bed and on all the shelves. She expected him any moment and then went down to stir the spaghetti she made, she also lit the candles at the table. And 

anticipated him to come through the door.

**4 and a half hours later........**

Bulma sat at the same place she had for 4 and a half hours. At first she was out raged but she then remembered that last night he had coached the minor league baseball finals. She thought he might still be tired and that he's asleep. So she then blew out all the candles and sauntered up stairs to put something else more daring on. She stood at the mirror for the second time checking to see if the sky blue lingerie made her look irresistible. She then smiled and pulled a long black overcoat on and exited the house. As she walked up her car in the driveway she noticed the ki blasts flying around in the gravity room. Bulma thought if Vegeta ever slept or did anything else ever then train. She knew that if he went out to a club the women would eat him alive. She then focused on surprising her honey and the long night that she had ahead of her. She then pulled into the garage in Yamcha's apartment building. As she rounded the corner in the hallway to his home she couldn't help but feel a little anxious. She then let herself in and as she walked towards his bedroom she dropped her overcoat on the hallway floor. She pushed his door open and stopped dead in her tracks as she saw Yamcha on top of another girl in his bed. The girl that Yamcha had in his bed stopped as she saw Bulma at the door, the woman pointed and Yamcha then stopped and looked. His face then turned pale and he jumped off the woman. Bulma then turned and ran as fast as she could. When she entered the hallway she grabbed her coat on the floor but unfortunately fell from his slippery floors, Yamcha ran after her in a blanket. She saw him coming and quickly retrieved herself from off the floor and ran out the door she threw on her coat. Bulma ran down the stairs and out into the car. As she drove home she could hardly see through the rain that was pouring down on her windshield or was it her tears she couldn't see through. When she pulled into the drive she tried to stand to get out of her car but instead she crumbled to the wet ground. She then sat there crying as she attempted to stand up but she couldn't get up it was like her whole body shut down and wouldn't let her move. As she sat there in a crumble on the ground She then noticed these gold toed shoes she knew too well, in front of her face as she looked up she started to cry more, she expected him to tease her but instead he picked her up ever so gently and moved her hair from her face. Bulma only thought that there was cruel feelings inside the sayian prince but as she looked in his eyes as he picked her up there was nothing but concern and worry in his eyes. She remembered him bringing her to her room and helping her off with her coat and then helping her into bed as she cried herself to sleep. 

**NEXT DAY(today)**

_Yamcha had the audacity to come over and explain his actions. But Bulma had decided this was the last time he was gonna do this to her_. _And now we're at the present...fighting with each other and saying things to him that she hopped she wouldn't regret later, but right now she was rage filled and ready to kill him for what he did._

*** **PRESENT TIME**_***_

Bulma walked after him " Your not getting away that easy!" She then stepped out after him letting the rain pound down on her. As he walked away out of her life she spoke up but was chocked up,

" Why?"

He turned around and stared at her she was beautiful even with the rain drenching every morsel of her trembling body. She then began to cry again for the seventh time. Her tears mingled in with the rain that streamed down her face.

" Why!? Wasn't I enough?! Did you even care about me?! You knew I'd find out eventually! No affair ends happily!!" her voice then quieted. 

" I love you! I still love you! I just can't believe you'd take advantage of my love like that! And I bet you have no remorse for what you did! Yamcha I've spent half of my life loving you, caring for you....being **faithful **to you! Never regretting always cherishing! And this you do this?! I placed my heart in your hands Yamcha, and you just dropped it on the ground and stamped on it with your shoe not regretting it at all!" she then stopped noticing Yamcha had said nothing. 

" Your such a baka! I can't believe you would do this to me....don't you have anything to say for yourself?!"

" Right-..."

" What!?" she asked sounding like she heard him wrong.

" Right...Your absolutely right! I've deceived you for so long. I knew it was wrong but-...."

" So if you knew it was wrong then why did you do it?! Why did you continue?!"

He stood there silent as he looked upon her as he had no answers for her questions. The rain at that moment began to come down harder.

" I don't know how to answer any of your questions except with I'm sorry and that-..."

" YOUR SORRY!? YOU SHOULD BE!! I don't think I can take much more Yamcha! Please leave, I'll talk to you when I forgive you!"

" Bulma Please-...."

" After I forgive you!!!!!!!" she stated as she interrupted him for the forth time.

" Fine! I can't even talk to you!" he then turned around and looked at her over his shoulder and said " Goodbye."

He walked off and got into his car and drove away...away from her and her life with him. She couldn't help but start to cry, she had been with Yamcha more than half of her life, she had loved him no matter the cause. But then she thought this through, had she really loved Yamcha _that_ long? Was their relationship _that _good to have it kept going for so long? Bulma stood there crying as she remembered all the great times they had together and when they first met. It was love at first site for Bulma but Yamcha had been terrified of women and Bulma helped him with that problem now she wish she really hadn't. She wished that she should have helped him with one girl....herself. She then started to feel weak again, she then sank down to the wet grass and started to cry more. She just couldn't believe the pain he was giving her, it felt like someone had just ripped her heart out of her body. She then sat there and cried softly until someone came and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Vegeta with a sore look on his face for he hated the sound of tears. To him they made a noise no one can explain, it wasn't a horrible noise to hear but it was a soft noise like the way they flow, but he still despised it. He had saw the whole fight outside he was out there to give them shit for disturbing his training with their yelling but didn't. And he had to give Bulma credit, he didn't think she had it in her to kick out the weakling. Bulma stood up and looked in his eyes, she collapsed in his arms, hugging him tightly, crying on his broad chest. Vegeta was taking back at first but then thought that she needed the comfort, so he reluctantly hugged her back. 

" Why am I doing this?! It's her fault she picked a weakling for a mate. So why do I always have to pick up the pieces of her heart when he leaves, its not acceptable, I have to go train!" he thought starting to scrum.

After a couple of minutes she stopped crying and Vegeta went to let go and walk away, but Bulma didn't let go but she noticed that he was itching to leave.

" Don't go.......I...need...." she started.

" I have to train...for the fight with the androids" Vegeta replied.

" Do you think we'll win?" 

" If you let me go train, then we might be able to win. If I become super-sayian, and me and Kakkorot fight our best, there is a good chance of us winning" he replied coldly.

" Oh, Okay" Bulma said while letting go " Vegeta...thanks.......again."

" Hmph" was his reply and he turned and stomped back into gravity machine " Silly Women!"

Bulma stood there as the cold breeze blew her wet hair behind her and she then sighed heavily and went to go and collect Yamcha's belongings and send them to him and have one of her employees deliver it to him the next day.

***

" There! The last item of his!" she announced as she put a purple shirt into a box she then taped it shut and turned and put it on the floor.

" Bulma....Honey?" her mother said at the entrance of her door. " What are you doing honey? Was that Yamcha's shirt I saw you putting in that box?"

" Yes mom....me and him have broken up for keeps this time...I caught him again-...."

" WHAT IS THIS THE THIRD TIME!!!!" her mother hollered.

" Yes..mom it is and that's why I've decided that me and Yamcha should just be friends, I don't think we can carry on a relationship with each other."

"I'm glad about that honey.....SO! Who's next on the list? There's that sweet Jeremy boy in Electronics! He likes you! And then there's that adorable boy Lee in Activations and then there is-..."

" MOM! I don't think I'll be dating for a while...."

" But why not your beautiful, smart, and a wonderful person! I don't know anyone who wouldn't want to date you honey but-...." 

" Mom...when I'm ready to date again...I'll date again...."

" Okay honey...." her mom said as she left the room.

Bulma sighed to herself as she thought of some questions that ran through her head. Would she ever love again? If so how long will it take for her to realize the same thing was happening again? How long would her relationship last? Would she pick someone who's worth having her love? Would she pick someone who would love her back? As all these questions rolled into her head she began to cry. The tears soaked her pillow and remembered everything she had been through with him which she then cried herself to sleep like she has been for the last couple of days.

*meanwhile*

Vegeta had been training extensively for the last couple of months, except when he got rudely interrupted by that woman and that weakling's yelling matches. He had to admit that he did feel weird about always being a shoulder for Bulma to cry on. He was the prince of saiyans and he didn't have stupid weak emotions like Kakkorot, but he knew that Bulma was different. She was like him in several ways. A strong will, a sense for fighting, an ego and hell her voice was almost as loud as his, but one thing she didn't have was his way to hide his emotions. Only sometimes would they seep out and be shown but he still didn't want to remind himself of those times. He was stronger now and he had returned his heart to the way it was before, stone. He then turned off the gravity machine and returned to the house and prepared to take a shower. As he walked into the doors that where joined off the living room he heard a faint sound that he dreaded. Tears. He didn't know why he dread it but he just did. It felt like his heart would melt every time he would hear it but he always thought it was impossible because he wasn't weak like that. As he rounded the corner to his hallway he heard the sound that pulled at his heart. He thought he should put a stop to her infinite crying, if he wouldn't she would drive him crazy. He entered her stuffy room and made his way towards her bed as she continued to sleep/cry. Vegeta was trying to approach her slowly and in an non-threatening way but in a more careful matter as he saw that she was having obviously a nightmare . As he made it to her bed, he stood above her and stopped the last single tear that rolled down her face. He then sat on the edge of her bed and looked into her face.

" She's even beautiful when she's in pain..." Vegeta thought as he shook her from her current frightening dream. As she returned to the existent reality she jumped into Vegeta's arms and began to cry harder.

" Please......stop....stop crying...I hate the sound...." he asked not hugging her back.

" You....can hear...the sound of tears?"

" Yes....and its not one of my favorite sounds so if you could-..."

" Wish I could but they just keep coming...I don't know what to do!" she said sobbing trying to stop crying " Maybe if I had someone to help me forget-...." she said as she began to curl into his arms and fall sleep.

" Great Vegeta!!! Look at what you've got yourself into now!! Now the woman is rapped around you and you don't want her to start crying again! So what do I do?!!!! Stay here!!??" he sat there still and tried to pick her off of him and lye her down on the bed but every time he got an arm off and go to the other the arm he just picked off would return to where it was before he even touched it. He didn't want to wake her so he just sat there and let happen, happen. 

***

Bulma opened her eyes and stared into the face of Vegeta. He was asleep but still in the position that she remembered falling asleep in. 

" Vegeta has been really supportive and caring! Maybe he's not half bad under all that rough exterior" she thought to herself. She then carefully tried to remove herself from his iron grip but it was no use, so she figured just to go back to sleep and she'll wake up when its her time. So she then snuggled back down into his arms and chest and went back to sleep for this is the first time in days she has had a good nights sleep maybe it was the warmth or a mans touch but she knew she was vulnerable and to keep her distance from any man for if they knew she just went through they could easily take advantage of her. As she snuggled in she noticed how peaceful and handsome, Vegeta looked when he slept and for the first time in her life she felt like this is the way she wanted to be. In **_his _**arms trying to fall asleep, she knew it was preposterous but she couldn't help this feeling she had.

When she awoke she found herself alone on the bed. Vegeta had left and now was probably training. She glanced at the clock and noticed it was 1:30 pm! Vegeta was probably starving and maybe a bit upset? After she had made him his lunch she made her way out to the gravity room. She could hear her shoes on the wet grass for it had rained two days in a row without stopping. She then shut off the machine as Vegeta noticed the gravity vanished. She stepped into room with his tray and just stood there staring.

" I brought you some lunch cause I thought you'd be hungry....You're are a sayian after all!!" she said as he kept training not even looking at her.

" Put it on the table..." he ordered.

" Okay..." Bulma replied as she went and sat the tray on the table.

" Tell me is the weakling _that_ scary you have nightmares about him?"

" No...it wasn't about him....it was about the androids...." she then hung her head and the shadows fell across her face " In my dream everyone died. Goku, Krillin, Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien...." she then paused and said it but very quietly, " You...."

" Dreams are dreams but nothing more! I won't die and neither will your friends! Do not let a simple little dream decide your future, only you can do that!" he said punching the air still not looking at her while he said that.

" But it was so frighting and-...."

" Didn't I stop your dream?"

" Yes" she replied a bit frightened as he sounded a bit mad.

" Well, then don't think about it! It's over!"

She then quietly walked outside for she didn't want Vegeta yelling at her. She then noticed how the skies were clearer and a bit sunnier. She thought that her and the rain were entwined somehow and that every time she cried the rain would pour down just like her tears, but that was impossible she wouldn't be the reason why it rained....she couldn't be...it wasn't like **she **was mother nature. She ignored her stupidity and walked into the house to get into her work.

***

5 months had passed and she still was working, Vegeta was still gone. And she missed him a lot. It was all Yamcha's fault why he left. 4 months ago Yamcha had showed up and tried to apologize for the way he acted. 

*** **Flashback * * ***

_Bulma had been working intensively for almost the whole day and she was extremely tried. She heard a knock on her laboratory door, she hoped it was Vegeta for some odd reason but when she opened it her eyes fell upon a drunk Yamcha. _

" Yamcha?!" she said certainly surprized.

" Bulma..." he said so slurred that she barely understood him.

" Ya??" she asked impatiently.

" I....I want you back....I need you...I'm lost without you!!!" he said moving in towards her to hold her in his arms.

" No! Not this time?! I promised that I would never get hurt by you again and I won't!" she said trying to sound strong.

" No Bulma! This time it'll be different! I promise!!"

Bulma then heard that dreaded sound float into her ears. Rain. That's all she needed to believe that her and rain didn't get along and that if she didn't do anything now that she would end up crying...again. 

" No Yamcha, I...I....won't let you-...."

" Bulma please!" he then silenced her by kissing her deeply.

As Bulma struggled to kick him off of her, Yamcha kissed more. Bulma heard a voice that she thought that she'd never be thankful to hear.

" Woman!!!! I want an upgra-....." Vegeta stopped short as he saw the picture in front of him, he want to walk off when he saw that Bulma was trying to kick him off of her. He then stomped over to Yamcha and grabbed his shoulder and whirled him around. " I don't think she wants your pathetic body on her, so I suggest you leave...." Vegeta said deeply and darkly trying to kept calm for some odd reason he felt heat rise in him when he saw him all over her.

" Your...Your just upset cause you could never have anyone like Bulma! You're a waste of Earth's air! You will be lonely forever the way you treat people! You'd have to pay someone to have a relationship with you!!!"

" Yamcha!!!" Bulma shouted hoping he'd stop as she was almost on the verge of tears from the words that Yamcha spat out. 

Vegeta didn't say anything he just looked down at the floor, shadows across his face. Bulma knew his words stung and that not even Vegeta dissevered the words thrown at him.

" Get out!" Vegeta said in a low voice that sounded like they hardly even came out of his throat.

" You don't own this house you can't tell me-..."

" I said GET OUT!!!" Vegeta yelled still looking at the floor.

" This isn't over Bulma!" Yamcha said leaving. And Bulma had to admit she knew this wouldn't be the last time Yamcha was gonna do this, she knew in her mind and in her heart. More pain was to come in the future.

" Vegeta....." he still stood there with his face down and to the side like as if he was slapped and the pain was too much for him to move his face back.

" Its true...isn't it?" he asked softly.

" About what?" he then looked up at her with a stern face but in his eyes there was pain.

" About what he said....I should have never came to earth....it was a waste of my time...."

" No...No...that's not true!" but Vegeta was already flew out the window down into the backyard as Bulma tried to keep up by running after him. He was heading towards to the space ship her father made. As she made it down the last flight of stairs she heard the ship charging up. She ran out into the backyard and stopped to shield her eyes from the light.

" VEGETA!!!! I NEED YOU!!!!!!! DON'T LEAVE!!!!" but it was too late he was gone. She felt weak and she was brought down to her knees as she stared at the black sky " I need you..." she whispered, as she began to cry she felt the rain touch her warm back which caused her to shiver. And she was left in the night, alone only wishing she could bring him back.

*****

Now she was working on a Eva suit. This wouldn't have taken so long if she could get thoughts of Vegeta out of her head she remembered the look in his eyes when he wiped away her tears.

" They were so warm and kind....like I've never seen before...." she then noticed she was thinking about Vegeta again and tried to continue with her work which wasn't doing so well. Another hour or so past and Bulma **still** hadn't finished.

" What's wrong with me!!??" she then stopped working as she heard a song come onto the radio.

" Here's a new song by Aces of Lace called " Every Time it Rains" please call in to kiss it or diss it!!!" the hyper-active radio deejay talked. The song then started up and Bulma found herself lost in the beat.

**__**

I see dark clouds out my window,

I know the storm is coming any minute,

And the thunder just confirms my fears,

And I know the tears are in it,

I'll be crying, 

I might not want to stop,

Look..here comes the very first drop,

'Cuz every time it rains....I fall to pieces,

So many memories...the rains releases,

I feel you....I taste you....I can not forget,

Every time it rains.........I get wet,

Darling I am still in love with you,

As time passes by it just intensifies,

And no I'll never be with you again,

I'll never find another with that kindness in his eyes,

I'll be trying...I may not want to stop,

But look here comes the very first drop......

(Bulma is now remembering the 3 times Vegeta was there to wipe her tears away and actually care about her and be kind)

****

'Cuz every time it rains....I fall to pieces,

So many memories....the rain releases,

I feel you....I taste you....I can not forget,

Every time it rains.....I get wet,

On sunny days....I'm alright,

I walk in the light,

And I try not to think about.....The love I live without, 

But every time it rains...I fall to pieces,

So many memories.....the rain releases,

I feel you.....I taste you....I can not forget,

Every time it rains.....I get wet 'cuz every time it rains.....I fall to pieces,

So many memories...the rain releases,

I feel you....I taste you....I can not forget,

Every time it rains....I get wet 'cuz every time it rains....I fall to pieces,

So many memories....the rain releases,

I feel you....I taste you....I can not forget,

Every time it rains....I get wet!!!!!!!!

As the song ended Bulma sat there with tears in her eyes. She missed Vegeta, and she thought if she could wish him back she would but did she love him? He had only been there for her 3 times but the way he acted. She then wondered if he was thinking about her. Then reality hit hard and fast.

" Oh Kami!!!" she whispered. " I've fallen in love with him....."

* Meanwhile on another planet *

" Get out of my head!!!!" Vegeta screamed into the darkness on the navy planet he was on. " I can't let her weaken me!!!"he then thought long and hard.

" What is this strange feeling in my heart!! Oh Kami!!!!" reality hit him just as hard and fast " I've bonded and I didn't even realize it! This is the reasoning for my constant thoughts and such about her!! Could she have bonded with me? Well, I have to confront her or I'll be dead in two years!" Vegeta then stormed off to his space ship and set course to Earth once again.

Goku then walked outside as he felt Vegeta's ki but it was still far off.

" Vegeta.....what are you doing out in space?"

" Goku?!!!" said a voice that seemed to startle him.

" Bulma?" he asked while she ran to his side. 

" Goku.....I need....I need you to tell me where Vegeta is?!!!"

" Sure...he's on his way back to earth from his trip out to space?"

" HE'S COMING BACK TO EARTH??!!"

" Yeah..."

" Thanks!" she quickly hugged him and began to run to her air-car when Goku asked a question.

" Hey?! Bulma?! Why?!" 

" How can I answer this....'Oh Goku! I've fallen in love with Vegeta!! Yeah you heard straight.... Vegeta!!!' Oh Kami!! Up an excuse he's staring!!!" she thought in her head. " Uhhh...he...he blew up the gravity machine...yeah....did you know how long me and my father have been working on it for him!!!"

" But Bulma he's blown it up before and you were worried!"

" Well, he was hurt then! Uh....this time took off without tell me he broke it!!!!!"

" Oh...okay...well he's gonna be back in three hours...."

" Thanks Goku! I owe ya!" she then ran away blushing and was very vigorous.

Goku just stood there and scratched his head. He knew why she came to ask him that question. 

" She's finally found out that she loves him! Its about time!" he said happily aloud and the walked triumphantly into his house.

Meanwhile in the car, Bulma told her self to be calm, that it was just Vegeta. But she couldn't help it because she knew now that she loved him more now since he's been gone.

" What will I do?! What will I say?! What will _he _do?! And what will _he_ say?!" Bulma had a million questions floating around in her head and she wasn't sure what to do, but she was at least gonna try.

" What do I do?!" Vegeta asked himself as he was nearing Earth " How do I tell her? I can't be blunt I have to well........" Vegeta was puzzled this was the first time he's ever bonded and the feeling was new to him and he didn't know how to handle it. " Grrr!!!!" Vegeta paced for the hundredth time across the ship. He then sat down and thought about how Bulma would like to be told.

" Well, I can be caring to her....I just can't yell this out and in her face. What's that word I always hear on T.V.? Romantic? I think that means I have to be kind, in a situation like this." As Vegeta sat on the ships floor and thought of a good way of telling her, he glanced at the mileage left to Earth.

" Another 2 hours....."

" WHAT DO I WEAR!!!???" Bulma ran around in a towel inside her closet searching for something to wear but she was having no luck. She already had everything all set up. She had a trail of rose petals up to her bedroom and candles on every possible shelve that was in her room. She thanked Kami that her parents were out on business and wouldn't be back for another day or so.

" Why? Why am I having so much trouble getting ready for this? With Yamcha it took less than a half hour to get ready!" she thought about what she just said " It was because I knew what Yamcha liked....Vegeta's a mystery! Well, I hope he feels the same why or I'm gonna feel like a complete fool!"She then sat in front of her mirror and looked upon herself. " Make-ups done. But my hair...."

She then spent about ten minutes trying to make her hair look beautiful, which really wasn't _that_ hard. She had finally finished with her hair in a pair of black chopsticks with a tiny strings of her blue hair falling down about her face. She then began to get on what she picked out, a crystal blue sleeveless, V neck, silk dress that cut off about 2 inches above her knees. She looked beautiful. And her smile faded as she heard that horrible noise. Thunder. Which symbolized rain, her past experiences with rain made her wince, for she was scared at what was to come and it would probably be something she didn't like. She then stood and looked in the mirror, she looked beautiful as always, she then walked over and lit the rest of the candles on the last shelve. She then felt strong arms embrace her from behind.

" Vegeta?" she whispered uncertain into the air.

" VEGETA!!??" a familiar drunk voice asked her . She then whipped around and stared at Yamcha once again drunk as can be.

" YAMCHA!!!!!!!!!" she screamed.

" Bulma, I love you......come back to me......I know your lonely I can see it in eyes even now when I speak to you.....you need me.....I need you.....we can be happy again...together....forever....." he then smuggled her breath with a deep kiss. " Tell me you missed this...." he then kissed her so deeply that it made her gag. Vegeta levitated outside the rooms window and watched the scene.

" There you go Vegeta....your answer to your question...." he said in his head as he heard Bulma scream.

" Yamcha, I don't love you! I love another!!" she said gasping for air.

" Oh I see...its that monkey prince ain't it!?" he shouted as his face went red with anger.

" Yamcha..." she said sternly then she mumbled something under her breath.

" What? What did you say?!" he asked curiously.

" I said at least he'd never cheat on me!" she yelled as her tears flowed easy now.

" Oh...Bulma...I said sorry for that...." he sweetly said.

" BUT YOU DID IT AGAIN! DIDN'T YOU?!"

" Yes, but-..."

" BUT NOTHING! HE'S TWICE THE MAN YOU ARE AND I LOVE HIM!!!" there she had finally said it aloud. Yamcha gasped at what she had just said as did Vegeta but he was more frozen in midair.

" You don't mean that....and I'll prove you wrong!" he then pounced on top of her and started to unzip her dress as she protested and screamed. Bulma then thought all hope was lost when she heard the window break. Even though she was screaming at the top of her lungs, and in her heart she knew it was Vegeta.

" Get off of her" Vegeta growled darkly.

" Get out! You have no place here!" he yelled and then going back to the task of Bulma's dress.

Vegeta then calmly walked over to the bed and grabbed the back of Yamcha shirt and yanked him off of her, and grabbed his neck and lifted he from the floor.. He stared sternly into Yamcha's eyes. Yamcha thought his eyes would kill him but a tiny light from the side direction. His eyes traveled there and found a small ki ball which was twitching to get larger.

" I will tell once more....get out or you'll be very sorry...." Vegeta's grasp squeezed tighter and Yamcha then took this as a hint that if he didn't leave he'd probably be dead in a matter of seconds.

" Fine I'll leave..." he said hesitantly, he then left the room and they waited to hear his car take off. Bulma got up off the bed and pulled one of the spaghetti straps back up and onto her shoulder. She smiled weakly and looked up at him. He stood there in his traditional stance. 

" Your room....?" he said quietly " It's beautiful...."

" Thanks, it was...." she blushed " You know I have something that I'm burning to tell you..." she said as she rubbed her upper arm.

" I have an idea what it is..." he said as he looked up the rose he was gently fingering through.

" Really...." she said in a seducing voice as she sauntered up to him, as she walked she felt her strap fall again but she left it. She was now inches away, and Vegeta was staring at every part of her but that's what she wanted.

" You know you're my favorite hero" after she said this she giggled. Vegeta then got a thoughtful expression.

" Don't heros get rewards" he said as he moved her strap back up. Bulma then moved it back down and then leaned over him and whispered into his ear.

" Maybe...it depends if they want the reward" she then nipped his earlobe and waited for him to kiss her so she stayed in front of him hoping for him to make a move. He then slowly ran his fingers around on her hand and traveled ever so slowly up her arm and then to her cheek he then moved to her lips and softly caressed them. As Bulma stared at him as he stared at her lips she saw the love that was in his eyes. Bulma kissed his fingers to edge him on but his expression then changed and he smirked.

" I'll accept the reward...." he then kissed her lips tenderly but Bulma wanted more and she kissed him hungrily and started to move towards the bed.

They landed lard on the bed and he got pushed off of her and fell over the side with a grunt but she pulled him back on. He was taken his time and being gentle as he remembered that she was fragile and he gently moved his hands down the sides of her body but the stopped.

" Are you....are you sure about this....?" he asked as he paused their heavy kissing. Bulma looked at him sweetly and she thought how the candle light danced off his face that at that moment she believed he was the most beautiful man on Earth.

" Never more positive in my life" she whispered upon his lips and continued on kissing him.

***

Vegeta lay there while Bulma slept peacefully on his chest, he looked down as he subconsciously played with her long deep blue hair.

" Your so beautiful in any way...so-..." he didn't finish as he kissed her forehead.

" I came back from the visions of you in my head crying, because of the secrets and lies that hurt you. I can't promise you anything but I will try and always be true to the bond I have with you" Vegeta said quietly trying not to wake Bulma up.

" And I to you" she said with her eyes still closed, she then looked up at him and continued " There's something in your eyes that makes me lost, there's something in your voice that makes my heart beat faster, if you only knew how much this moment means to me, if you only knew how much I wanted your touch, and if you only knew I loved you so much."

" Bulma...I...I" he struggled as Bulma put a finger up to his lips.

" I know what your trying to say and....I luv you too...I guess you have to save some of your pride too, right?"

" Bulma..." he sighed.

" What?...What did I say wrong?"

" Nothing...." he then crawled on top off her and kissed her passionately. When it ended Vegeta began to tickle her and she laughed and struggled to get away. When she did she took the silver silk sheet with her and walked to the door stopped at it and looked back at the man she hoped to spend the rest of her life with. She then head gestured for him to follow as she was going off to the shower and wanted him to come along. Vegeta then walked calmly after her.

But in both their hearts they knew they would be together...forever. 


End file.
